Brothers & Sisters
by 1000meredith
Summary: Meet Anna and Nikkie Smith. 2 teenage girls who have an extraordinary talent in alchemy. their childhood was rough, and neither can remember what happened before their parents were murdered. only after they meet some interesting people who just so happen to be the Elric brothers, do they remember what has happened.(forgot to say but Anna and Nikkie preformed human transmutation)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Here is my first part for this story. I'll be posting by character Pov and may post on or more per part depending on the length of the Pov.

And here is the first part.

Chapter1

(LR: What's this story about? I get no hint from the title. Me: who are you? LR: I'm the "late reader". So what's this story about? Me: how are you an LR if the story just started? LR/OTR: oh then I guess I'm an "on time reader" thanks for fixing that mistake Anna. Me: how do you know my name? OTR: do you happen to be the same Anna from Welcome to the Year 2013? Me: Uhhhhhhhh….. Let's start the story now please OTR: you didn't answer my question! Me: maybe later… or never whichever comes first. OTR: Wait, No!)

Authors Note (11/18/13): Ok sorry for this mess I just thought it would be funny but I noticed that 3 people actualy read this and only one read chapter 2 sorry for this excess


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna! Hurry up, were going to miss the train!" Nikkie yelled.

My name is Anna Smith. I'm almost 15 years old. Nikkie is my younger sister. I'm about 2 years older than her. I'll say it now, I'm short. I'm about 4' 11" tall. Nikkie and I are going to Central city so I can become a state alchemist. I lost my right arm and left leg trying to transmute our parents back to life. Nikkie lost her foot.

"Ok Nikkie. Let's go." I said, walking out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Big brother, were going to miss the train." Al yelled.

"Ok fine Al lets go." I said walking out the door. We walked a few blocks and got to the train station early.

"I thought you said we were going to be late!?" I yelled hitting him with my right arm.

*Clang* the sound of metal on metal made me wince. I looked up to see everyone starring at us, everyone but two girls, except the shorter one winced and grabbed her right wrist. Then I saw the back of her head, it looked like mom! But our mom is dead. They were getting on the same train Al and I was going on. "Come on Al we need to get on the train." I said. Once we got on the train I look over to the other booth and see the two girls sitting in the booth across. The taller (and possibly older) girl looked at us.

"Hey, aren't you the people who made that clang, like me~" the girl started.

"Don't you dare say it brat, I can and will punch you." The other girl cut her off.

The girl smirked. "Metal on metal."

The shorter girl punched the other in the shoulder with her left fist. "You're lucky that wasn't my right fist, it would've broken your shoulder." She snapped.

"Uh, we are the brothers who made that clang sound." I said nervously.

"Don't make my older sister mad, she has a right fist of steel, literally. Oh by the way my name is Nikkie." Nikkie said.

"Don't talk to strangers' brat, mom always told you that!" the older sister said.

I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Um, so where are you going, were going to central." Al said.

"Oh, so are we, Anna wants to be a state alchemist." Nikkie said looking at Al. "so what are your names?"

"That's rude, what makes you think they'll tell us their names." Anna said kicking Nikkie's right foot with her left leg.

Clang! All four of us winced, and I grabbed my left leg. I looked up into Anna's light blue eyes.

"What's wrong big brother?" Al asked.

I didn't answer him because Anna asked me something.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Elric, that's my younger brother Alphonse Elric." I explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna's eyes grew wide. "You're the Fullmetal alchemist. Your right arm and left leg are completely made of steel. Wanna see something creepy?" Anna said smirking.

"Uh, sure." Al and I said.

Anna rolled up her left pants leg and her right sleeve also taking off her gloves. They are completely metal!

"Hey I've got a metal foot, ya want to see." Nikkie asked us.

"No one wants to see your stupid foot. The only reason I showed them my arm and leg is because I look almost exactly like him, except for my light blue eyes and my auburn hair." Anna said.

Nikkie pouted.

"Can I see your foot" Al asked.

Nikkie brightened "Ok!"

Ed and I sat across from each other (same booth) and talked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think that was the first time in a long time I smiled. I looked over to the other booth to see Nikkie laughing at something Al said. I look straight ahead to find Ed staring at me. Next thing we all hear is the announcer saying that the next stop is central city.

Ed decided to take me to HQ first so I can get it over with. After a while they take me into an area where I guess they give the state alchemist test. I saw Ed up on the balcony, looking as bored as ever.

I finished, but I won't know if I passed for a week.

It's been a week, now I'm going to see if I passed. Ed is leading me to Roy Mustang's office. Once we got there we both went in, and I got a state alchemist license. After I got some watch (I guess Ed had the same one) we walked out the room. Once outside the room Nikkie ran up to us.

"I have a boyfriend" Nikkie said.

"Who?" Ed and I asked in unison.

"Al" Nikkie smiled.

"What!?" Ed and I said in unison again. Then Ed ran to find Al.

"How can my you have a boyfriend before me?!" I exclaimed.

"Do you like Ed?" Nikkie asked

"Why are you asking?" I asked shyly.

"Because I wanna." Nikkie said.

"Umm... I guess, ok, yes." I said with a shy smile

"Thanks for answering that." Nikkie said and ran off to find Al.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" Anna and I said. I ran to go find Al.

"Al!" I yelled.

"Yeah big brother" Al said.

"Are you serious, you're dating Nikkie" I asked/yelled.

"Yeah I'm dating Nikkie. Why?" Al asked then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I yelled.

"You like Nikkie?" Al said laughing.

"Hell No! She is way too tall for me" I yelled.

"You like Anna, don't you." Al said still laughing.

"Why would you say that?" I ask as I feel my face turn red.

"I can see your face turning red. You're blushing. You do like Anna!" Al laughed.

"So what if I like her. She probably doesn't like me as more than a friend." I said/yelled.

"Al! Where are you?" Nikkie called.

"Bye big brother." Al said as he ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nikkie's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Al! Where are you?" I called. A few minutes later Al and I are walking down the hall.

"So what did Ed say?" I asked.

"He said he does like Anna. So what did Anna say?" al asked.

"Anna said the same thing. So what do you think, should we try to help them?" I asked.

"How?" Al asked.

"I mean, we get them to tell each other what they told us, and if neither of them wants to go first that they can say it at the same time." I said.

"That's a good idea." Al said.

"Then that's what we'll do." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna! Come here" Nikkie called.

"What Nikkie" I said running to Nikkie.

"Why don't you tell Ed how you feel?" Nikkie asked.

"Because I don't know if he feels the same about me. I don't want to ruin our friendship" I said.

"Well Anna just come with me" Nikkie said dragging me down the hall by the wrist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey big brother" Al said walking up to me.

"Where's Nikkie? I thought she was with you." I asked.

"She went to find Anna" Al said.

"Hey, Al!" Nikkie said loudly enough that everyone in the hall stared at her.

"Let go of me, brat, let go of me!" Anna yelled trying to free herself from Nikkie's grasp.

"I want you two to tell each other what you told us" Nikkie said Shoving Anna towards me.

"Fine brat," Anna turns to face me, after giving Nikkie a nasty look "I'll do it if you do it"

"You go first" we said in unison.

"Just say it at the same time to get it over with" Nikkie said smiling.

"Fine on the count of 3, 1… 2… 3" I said

"I like you" We said in unison.

Anna blushed twenty shades of red and looked down to the floor. I felt my face grow hot.

"Do you seriously mean that?" Anna asked me looking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine on the count of 3, 1… 2… 3" Ed said.

"I like you" we said in unison.

I felt my face grow hot and looked down to the floor after noticing Ed's face turn red.

"Do you seriously mean that?" I asked Ed looking up into his golden eyes.

"Yes, I do" Ed said looking into my eyes.

A few minutes later we were sitting on a bench down the hall from what I now know is the colonel's office. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt Anna's head on my shoulder and noticed she had fallen asleep. I felt like I was being watched, I looked down the hall to find Havoc staring at us open mouthed. He then ran into Mustang's office. I heard some shouting then herd the door slam open. Mustang and Havoc ran towards us yelling. I nudged Anna for her to wake up, but it seems the loud noise woke her up and she grabbed my wrist and started to run away from the colonel and Havoc.

"Hey get back here pipsqueak." Havoc yelled.

That was it. I hate it when people call me pipsqueak. I tried to stop but Anna wouldn't let go of my wrist or stop.

A few minutes later Anna suddenly stopped in her tracks and let go of my wrist and I fell to the ground. I wondered why until I saw who was in front of her.

"Hello you two, why are you running?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked us.

"We (huff) are being (puff) chased by (huff) the colonel and Havoc (puff) for I don't know what reason." Anna said trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly the colonel and Havoc were right behind us, I was about to run but Anna stopped me and pointed to Riza.

"Colonel, why are you chasing these two?" Riza asked Mustang.

Anna grabbed my right arm and looked shy but also like she wanted to know too.

"His younger brother was walking around with her sister, and I saw her head on his shoulder." Havoc pointed an accusing finger at us.

"Is that any reason to chase them through the halls?" Riza said to Havoc.

"I still don't know how both of them got girlfriends" havoc muttered to him and sighed.

After the colonel and Havoc went back to work, Anna turned to face Riza.

"Thank you, lieutenant" Anna saluted.

"It was nothing, I would have done it even if you hadn't come running up to me." Riza said saluting back at Anna.

After we found Al and Nikkie they went to the hotel while Anna finished her paperwork.

After Anna finished her paperwork we started to walk to the hotel.

"Well lookie there, the pipsqueak has a girlfriend." Said a voice from the shadow.

I recognized the voice right away.

Ooh who is it find out next chapter

I'm posting so fast, oh yeah I have this typed in word mostly


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Envy" I said.

Suddenly I heard Anna scream and turned around and saw her pinned against the wall by Envy.

"Let go of me you bastard" Anna screamed.

Suddenly something went into my side.

"Ed!" Anna screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ed!" I screamed.

Ed had fallen to his knees when some lady's finger went into his side.

"You bastard" I kicked Envy in the leg.

I ran over to Ed.

"Anna get out of here." Ed told me.

"No, I'm not about to let you get killed" I said.

"How touching" Envy said walking towards me.

"Go away freak" I yelled kicking Envy away.

"Aw I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight anyone." Envy wined.

"Then why did you start to annoy me?" I yelled kicking Envy in the leg again.

"Now Envy, why are you fighting the little girl when you're supposed to be fighting the alchemist?" the woman asked Envy.

"Hey be quiet Lust, she started it." Envy said defensively.

While Envy was distracted I went to Ed and started to wrap his wound when Envy noticed that I had my back turned to him.

"Hey don't turn away from me!" Envy yelled.

"Well I thought you were busy arguing" I said getting up.

I spun and kicked Envy in the jaw. Then I did something shocking. I ran straight at the wall, I jumped up a few feet, got a grip on the wall, I kicked the wall, and I did a flip in midair. When I started to fall, I landed straight on Envy's head.

"You idiot, did you think that would kill me?" Envy said getting up also causing me to fall, "Ow you gave me a headache. Hey where do you think you're going?"

(LR: What does Envy mean when he said 'where do you think you're going'? Me: Hang on I was just about to get to that)

I had gone over to Ed and helped him up; we had gotten a few feet away when Envy asked that. After a moment I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and saw lust's finger had gone all the way through my side and I had lost a lot of blood already. Ed seemed to notice this.

"Anna!" Ed yelled when I fell on my knees.

I saw Ed kneeling on the ground next to me when I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna!" I yelled when Anna fell to her knees.

I looked behind me and saw lust and envy were gone. I knelt to the ground and saw Anna close her eyes.

"Anna!" I yelled even though I knew that she was already passed out.

There was no other way to get Anna back to the hotel other than to carry her there so I picked her up and started off towards the hotel.

Ooh suspence


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nikkie's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on my bed in mine and Anna's hotel room with Al sitting on the couch, when we heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door to find Ed with Anna in his arms at the door. Then I noticed blood stains on both of them, and also that Anna was limp.

"Big brother, what did you do to her?!" Al yelled at Ed when he had come into the room.

"I didn't do anything to her, we were ambushed by Envy and Lust and Anna fought them off after I got stabbed here by Lust." Ed explained pointing at the blood stained bandage on himself.

"So what happened to Anna?" I asked wrapping Anna's wound up as best as I could.

"Anna had fought Envy and after she had implanted his face into the ground by jumping up the wall and jumping on his head, she helped me up and before we had gotten a yard away Envy and Lust noticed, Lust shot her finger straight through Anna and she collapsed." Ed explained.

"Well I think we should get both of you to a hospital, I don't know how to do first aid, I don't even think I put the bandage on correctly." I said.

"Um Anna, not me" Ed said.

"Both of you big brother, your hurt too although not as much as Anna." Al said.

Al had to carry Anna to the hospital and when we got there I told the lady at the front desk that we had two injured people and they might bleed to death. After that Anna and Ed were taken to rooms and Al and I were left in the waiting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I was taken by a nurse to a room they had a hard time getting the bandage Anna had put on me off.

"Wow, who put this bandage on you? Because they are a genius." One doctor said.

"The other girl who came in with us, the one who was more seriously injured, and passed out." I answered.

"Well she's a keeper, if she lives." The doctor said cutting the bandage off of me

~~~~~~ In the morning ~~~~~~

"Good morning big brother" Al said.

"Morning Al, how is Anna doing?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself Ed?" Anna asked.

"Hunh? Where are you?" I asked

"Ha-ha did I scare you, Nikkie can you please." Anna said.

"Kay Anna" and Nikkie pushed the separator open and I saw Anna laying down flat on her back on her cot.

"So how are you doing?" I asked Anna sitting up.

"Bored I can't do anything, let alone sit up. You lucky boy. You are able to sit up when I'm not even aloud to try." Anna said pouting with her arms crossed, "I'm tired." She yawned.

Nikkie closed the separator and her and Al left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Nikkie and Al left, I tried to sit up (something I wasn't allowed to attempt). Success I was sitting up when I heard something move on the other side of the room. I quickly laid down when I heard Ed mumble to himself. I faked being asleep when Ed walked over to my side of the room.

"You're not asleep, are you?" Ed asked walking to the side of my bed.

"No, I'm not. I've been breaking a rule, like you are now." I said opening my eyes and pointed to him with a smirk on my face (He wasn't supposed to be out of bed).

"What rule is that?" Ed asked me.

"This one" I said and sat up.

Then we heard footsteps coming to the door, I lay down and Ed went to his bed.

Who is it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ah! How do you get into so many fights and get injured so easily?" someone screamed.

Then I heard something metal hit someone.

"What's going on over there? Ed are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Who is that, and how do they know your name? Did someone else get hospitalized because of you?" they said.

"Winry you jerk, why did you hit me in the head with your wrench. And the girl on the other side of the curtain is Anna, my girlfriend." Ed said.

"There's a girl in your room! Wait a second, you have a girlfriend?!" Winry said.

Winry walked to my side of the room and saw me lying in my bed.

"Um, hi" I said shyly.

"You don't look like you were hurt, why are you in the hospital?" Winry asked me.

"Well because my injury is under my sheet, right here." I said pointing to the bandages on my side.

"Oh, did you get those from Ed over there?" Winry asked pointing to the other side of the room.

"I can hear you Winry." Ed yelled not sounding amused.

"Actually I got this from saving his butt." I said pointing in the general direction Ed was in.

Then the curtain opened and Ed was standing about a yard away from me. It looked like he was pissed, I don't know if he was pissed at me or Winry, possibly at us both.

"Winry why are you in here anyway?" Ed asked pissed at Winry, not me.

"I came to fix your auto mail; Al called for me to come. Looks like she needs her arm put back on." Winry pointed to me.

"What!? What happened to my arm?" I checked my leg, but it wasn't there, "Crud my leg is gone too. Guess they didn't want me to run, but why take them off?" I was hysterical; the doctors took both my arm and my leg off me. I wonder where they could be.

"You have an auto mail leg too?! Can I see?" Winry asked me, eyes flashing brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I would let you see it, if I knew where they were. Winry can you get Al and Nikkie please. Nikkie is my younger sister." I asked Winry.

"Sure." Winry said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Nikkie and Al rushed into the room and saw Ed standing next to my bed where I was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Anna! What happened to your auto mail?" Nikkie asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." I said.

"Should we ask one of the nurses?" Al asked.

"I don't know. But you have to do it because I'm not aloud out of this room. At least not able to get out" I said annoyed pointing to where my leg is supposed to be.

"Anna, don't worry, we'll find your auto mail." Nikkie said.

"So what am I supposed to do when I don't have 2 limbs?" I wined when Nikkie, Al, and Winry left the room, "Hey Ed, can you tell me your story?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."' Ed said with a smirk.

"Fine I'll tell you my story, but after you tell me yours." I said.

After Ed finished his story Nikkie, Al, and Winry came into the room, with my auto mail, fixed.

"We should put this back on you shouldn't we." Winry said holding up my auto mail.

Next thing I know I'm laying down, with a piece of cloth in my mouth, and Winry about to connect my nerves.

After I got my auto mail connected, I jumped up and spun around.

"I feel sooo much better being able to stand up, I'm gonna go take a walk" I said walking out the door.

"Wait for me Anna." Ed said running to get next to me, "You never told me your story."

"You don't have time to tell stories now; I have a new assignment for you two." We heard the Colonel say behind us, "You both are going to Silent Field."

My jaw dropped. I never wanted to go there again. Bad things happened to me there. Ed must have seen my face, but I didn't care. I ran as far as I could away from them, as I had done 5 years before with my hometown. They'll find me as I will have to go back to Silent Field. There's no way that I can escape it. I'd have to go back sooner or later. I had just wished it would happen later instead of sooner.

(11/ 27/13~ what happens to Anna in silent field? Find out soon XD)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(I can't believe it's already Chapter 10 XD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna's jaw dropped, and then she ran down the hall.

"What is Silent Field?" I asked wondering why Anna had run.

"Silent Field is Anna's hometown. And if you're wondering why she ran, I don't know, but tell her that she has to go." Mustang said.

I ran after Anna, finally finding her on the roof of the building, standing on the railing, with her arms out spread, looking down.

"ANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled at Anna who looked like she was about to jump. I ran over and grabbed her arm and yanked her off the railing. She sat down abruptly, hid her face in her arms, and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" I said sitting down on the ground.

"It's ok. I just don't want to go back to that horrid place." Anna cried.

"Big brother what did you do to her this time?" Al yelled with Nikkie and Winry behind him.

"I didn't do anything to her!" I yelled.

Al didn't seem to think I was telling the truth.

"He's telling the truth, the colonel is the one who made me cry and almost commit myself back into the hospital." Anna said between tears.

Nikkie, Al, and Winry looked confused.

"She tried to jump from the railing." I explained.

"I ought to punch him in the face, wait why did you try to jump?" Nikkie asked her sister.

"I'm not going back there, you can't make me." Anna said rocking back and forth, not answering Nikkie's question.

"What is she talking about?" Winry asked.

"I think she's talking about Silent Field. And mustang said you had to go no matter what. That jerk." I said to Anna.

"Fine but we are leaving tomorrow and coming back as soon as possible." Anna said getting up.

The next day on the train Anna passed out by the window and I saw her fidget all the way to Silent Field.

(up next ~flashbacks and familiar faces)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I fell asleep on the train I dreamed something familiar. I saw myself walking into the living room with Nikkie when I was about 6, I saw our parents lying cold and dead on the floor with bullet holes in their heads. Then I saw myself when I was 9ish with a sheet of paper in my hands, it was the diagram for human transmutation. I then saw the fateful day when I lost my arm and leg and Nikkie lost her foot. I was 10 and Nikkie was 8. I then saw Carson; a friend of me and Nikkie's, standing in the doorway of the basement with his dad. The next thing I see is a man yelling at Nikkie and I. I saw when I had gotten the auto mail I have now, I also saw when Nikkie got her auto mail foot. Then I saw a face from when I was 8ish, it was my teacher, Van Hohenheim. I don't know why I saw his face, but then I thought of what he had said when we had first met, 'you remind me of two people I know', I then saw Ed's face for some reason.

Then I felt like I was thrown to the floor.

"Ow why did you throw me on the floor Ed?" I asked then remembered what the train system was like in Silent Field, "Sorry the trains always did this when I was younger, I thought they fixed this problem."

Once we got off the train I saw we were about a mile out of town. Once we got to town we sat on a bench to rest (Everyone gets tired after walking a long time, plus walking through snow 3 feet deep makes it more tiring). I saw someone who was vaguely familiar.

"Carson? CARSON!" I yelled.

"Who's Carson?" Ed asked.

"A childhood friend, like you and Winry are." I said looking at Ed.

"Anna? ANNA!" Carson yelled turning around.

When Carson ran over to the bench we were sitting on he saw me then looked around.

"Carson, this is Ed. And if you're looking for Nikkie she didn't come." I said.

"Nice to meet you Ed. Anna where are you staying? You know my parents haven't seen you in about 5 years." Carson said looking from Ed to me.

"Of course I know. Plus I never want to go back to my house; you know what happens to me there." I say horrified.

"Then come on, oh yeah your teacher is in town and came to my house to try and find you." Carson said leading the way to his house.

"My teacher is here? I haven't seen him since I was 8ish, so about, what, 7 years." I said, "Ed, you see that almost white blue house over there, that's my house." I said pointing to the house on the next hill.

When we walked into Carson's house I saw Carson's parents sitting at the table with my teacher.

"Hi everyone." I said cheerfully.

When my teacher turned around I saw Ed's face change completely. As did my teacher's face.

"DAD!?" Ed yelled.

'Dad?' what does Ed mean by that.

"Edward?" teacher said.

I was so confused that I ran straight out the door, down the hill, and to the almost white blue house that was my home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAD!?" I yelled. 'What is this bastard doing here?' I thought.

"Edward?" Hohenheim said as surprised as I was.

Then Anna ran out the front door, down the hill, and turned at the crossroads. I followed Anna out the door and followed her foot prints and found myself in front of her house.

"Anna! Anna where are you?" I said walking into the house through the door that was ajar. I heard sniffling from upstairs.

"Anna?" I said walking into a room that looked like it was for a 6 year old (shows how long it's been since her parents died and she changed it). Anna was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong Anna?" I asked.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what is going on, is that really your dad?" Anna asked trying to hold back tears. Then she picked up her head and I saw that she had changed.

"Anna! What's wrong with your forehead?" I asked her touching the bullet hole. When I did so it disappeared into thin air. Anna must have felt it disappear, because she felt her forehead.

"The bullet hole, it's gone. When I come into this house I transform into what I last saw of my mom, with a bullet through her head. But it's gone now, and, look I'm not pale anymore. So is my teacher your father, for real?" Anna asked wide eyed.

"Umm yeah, he is." I said.

"He always said that I reminded him of two different people, and Nikkie of one other. I still don't get what he meant." Anna said.

"Well if it helps, when I first saw you I thought you looked like my mom." I said.

Anna looked astonished and as if she just figured something out, which she probably had. "I understand what he meant now, I reminded him of your mom and you, and Nikkie reminded him of Al." Anna exclaimed.

I couldn't understand what Anna meant. When she stood up and started to the door I followed wondering what she had meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we had gotten to the front door I saw that it had snowed at least 2 feet, and I was in a short sleeved shirt, Ed must have seen this because he took off his coat and helped me put it on. When we got back to Carson's house, I went up to my teacher.

"Teacher, now I understand what you meant 7 years ago. When you had said that I reminded you of two different people, and that Nikkie reminded you of a different person, you meant your own family. I remind you of your wife because of my hair color mainly, Nikkie reminds you of your younger son Alphonse Elric, and the second person I remind you of is your older son, Edward Elric, who is right here." I said clearly and focused.

Everyone's expression changed instantly, except Ed's. Then teacher smiled, which he rarely ever did. I gave Ed back his coat, grabbed my own off its hook, and walked out the door into the falling snow. Once I had gotten a few yards away from the front door, I fell back into the snow. I felt like a little kid again. Then I heard someone run through the snow (more like stumble, L.O.L.). I sat up and saw Ed lying in the snow. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, before getting up and cartwheeling down the snowy hill, with Ed trying to catch up.

"Wee! I haven't had this much fun since I was 10!" I yelled still doing cartwheels.

Suddenly I stopped, in front of me was a white dog, I could've sworn id seen it before. And then it changed, it was Envy, I screamed, but the wind had picked up and drowned out my scream.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pipsqueak's girlfriend, so where is the runt himself, wait I have an idea, I trap you and then he'll come to find you." Envy said smiling.

Next thing I know, I'm trapped in a cave in the edge of town. I don't know why, but I just start singing.

How can you see into my eyes;

Like open doors;

Leading you down into my core;

Where I've become so numb;

Without a soul;

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold;

Until you find and bury me;

In the home;

(Wake me up) wake me up in time;

(Can't break up) wake me up in time;

(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark;

(Wake me up) bid my blood to rise;

(Can't wake up) before I come undone;

(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become;

Now that I know what I'm without;

You can't just leave me to grieve;

Until me I make me breath;

Bring me to life;

(Wake me up) wake me up in time;

(Can't break up) wake me up in time;

(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark;

(Wake me up) bid my blood to rise;

(Can't wake up) before I come undone;

(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become;

(Bring me to life) I've been eaten alive;

There's nothing inside;

(Bring me to life);

Frozen inside when I touch you let me go darling;

Ohhhhhhhh only you love a life among the dead;

On the plus side I can't believe I couldn't see;

Kept in the dark thought that wouldn't follow me;

I've been sleeping for a thousand years or twos;

Got to open my eyes to everything;

It got down boys and down swords;

Don't let me die here;

Unacceptable;

Bring Me to Life;

(Wake me up) wake me up in time;

(Can't break up) wake me up in time;

(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark;

(Wake me up) bid my blood to rise;

(Can't wake up) before I come undone;

(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become;

(Bring me to life) I've been eaten alive;

There's nothing inside;

(Bring me to life)

I don't know why but I sing the same song every day for the next 2 weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ed's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna where are you?" I called. I had gotten to the spot where Anna had vanished. There were no more footprints from that spot except some of a dog's. When I got back to Carson's house everyone was looking at a piece of paper. When I saw what was written on it I was annoyed, Anna was kidnapped, and this was the note stating it. Nobody could find any trace of Anna for a week, then when the first week was up everyone gave up. Nikkie, Al, and Winry had come to help find Anna.

A few days later I heard some kids who were on their way home from school say that every day they heard a person, possibly a young girl, singing the same song day after day, and that it was a pretty sad song that no one had ever heard sung before. I asked the kids where they had heard the singing; they said that it was outside town, and that I would be able to hear it once I get outside town limits. I asked Nikkie and Al to come with me because I didn't know what I was going to find.

Once outside town we heard the singing right away.

"It sounds like the singing is coming from the cave to the right, Anna and I always played in there when we were younger and it's very hard to find, so follow closely behind me so you don't get lost." Nikkie said going straight through the four foot deep snow.

It wasn't long before we got to the entrance of the cave the singing was louder, the closer we got the louder it got until we could hear the words being sung.

" How can you see into my eyes;

Like open doors;

Leading you down into my core;

Where I've become so numb;

Without a soul;

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold;

Until you find and bury me;

In the home;

(Wake me up) wake me up in time;

(Can't break up) wake me up in time;

(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark;

(Wake me up) bid my blood to rise;

(Can't wake up) before I come undone;

(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become-"

"I've heard that song before, Anna used to sing that to herself when she couldn't fall asleep at night when we were younger, she made it up and only Anna and I know it. Anna! Are you in there?" Nikkie yelled.

"Nikkie?" we heard a voice whisper.

(LR: How can they hear a whisper? Me: they are in a cave, sounds bounce off the walls)

"Anna! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Ed is that you? I'm in the back of the cave." Anna yelled, when I had started farther into the cave, "Wait! Don't come into the cave. I was kidnapped for a reason. Ed, Al, get out of here, if you don't En-" Anna stopped mid-sentence.

"Now, now, don't tell them my plan, runt you would- OWWW! You little bitch, why I ought to-" Envy yelled.

Then I felt a tug on my arm, Nikkie was trying to drag me out of the cave. "Come on, Anna can take care of herself, I think she was trying to say that Envy is going to kidnap you once you get any closer to her." Nikkie said dragging me out of the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna! Where are you?" Ed yelled.

"Ed is that you? I'm in the back of the cave." I yelled, "Wait! Don't come into the cave. I was kidnapped for a reason. Ed, Al, get out of here, if you don't En-" I stopped mid-sentence.

"Now, now, don't tell them my plan, runt you would- OWWW! You little bitch, why I ought to-" Envy yelled.

(LR: what happened? Me: Anna bit Envy's hand LR: why? Me: it was covering her mouth and she wanted to escape. I would possibly do the same if I was in her position LR: (to OTR) get me out of here! (To Me) I guess I'll never do that to you. Me: I heard you talking to OTR if you want out then stop reading LR: but I can't stop reading this is too good. Me: thanks )

"Well you can't get out of here until I get the other runt. And you can't do anything to me because you're a regular nobody." Envy smirked.

"A regular nobody huh, let's see what happens when I do this." I said clapping my hands and putting them on the floor. Suddenly ice trapped Envy so that he couldn't get out even if he changed.

"When this melts I will come and I will hurt you worse than lust did." Envy yelled.

It won't melt, Silent Field is known for being frozen all year. Right now the inside of this cave is about -45' c, so you won't be able to get out of here for at least a year." I said going over to the bars.

Then I faced the bars of ice that covered the opening and the way to escape. I clapped my hands and placed them on the bars; the ice instantly melted then refroze, making the floor of the cave slippery. I fell on my butt.

"Smooth" Envy said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up" I snapped at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I fell on my butt about 20 times trying to get out of the cave. When I got to the edge of the cave I saw that it snowed at least 2 feet more, and was now about a foot taller than me, but I saw a big hole about 2 feet high going through the snow. When I started out I was cramped in the hole, but as I got through the hole widened and I was soon able to crawl through the hole without needing to basically lay down (Anna was doing the 'army crawl').

When I had gotten a least a mile through the tunnel I saw a foot, and I recognized the shoe.

"Ed, are you in here? Are you ok?" I called touching the shoe.

"Anna? Is that you? Are you ok? It is you, right?" Ed, Al, and Nikkie followed my voice to where I was at.

"Yes it's me, and yes I'm ok. I trapped Envy in ice; he thought I was a regular human being, that I couldn't use alchemy." I said.

"Won't he just get out when the ice melts?" Al asked.

"That's impossible here, it's cold all year long, and I even know that after being gone for 5 years." I said.

We got through the tunnel and after we got out, I used alchemy to close the tunnel up.

"How did you do that without a transmutation circle?" Al asked astonished.

"Maybe I should tell the story, but not here, I'm freezing." I said shivering.

After I had told the story I didn't need to explain anymore. My teacher heard the story and had seen Ed's limbs and had left soon later.

"I think we can go now, Roy must have wanted me to come home." I said, "But first I want to get something from my house"

When we got to the front door I noticed that I had forgotten to lock the door last time I was there. I walked in and looked around to see if anyone had come inside.

"Anna have you gone up to the tree house recently?" Nikkie asked me.

"No Nikkie I haven't gone up to the tree house recently, but you can go if you want, I just want to go get something, so Ed why don't you go with Nikkie and Al, I'll be right there." I said in what I hoped was a convincing voice, I wanted to see what Nikkie and I had done 5 years ago. I did also want to get my mother's necklace, the one she said I could have when I turned 15. When I went down into the basement, I saw what was done when I was 10. I fell to my knees and cried. After I had stopped crying I walked up the stairs, only to find a purple rose, my favorite flower, In the middle of the hall. I go and pick it up, then walk into my parents' room. When I get into the room I hear the door slam and lock. I spun around to find Carson in front of the door.

"Carson, what are you doing here? And why did you lock the door?" I asked shocked.

When Carson stepped towards me I took a step back.

"Carson what are you doing, get away from me. Ah! Get the hell away from me!" I screamed, after having tripped over a box on the floor. I kicked Carson away from me. Then someone banged the door.

(Ok I think it's kind of obvious who is banging on the door. Please tell me what you think about this story so far)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Anna! Are you alright? Let me in before I break the door open." Ed yelled.

"No Ed, there's a key in the box inside my room. Nikkie would know which one." I yelled trying to kick Carson away.

When I looked into Carson's eyes I see the kid he was 5 years ago. The kid who went to warn his dad, and get me and Nikkie, half dead, out of our basement. I slapped him each time he tried to kiss me. When I heard the key in the door I punched him because he tried to bite my lip to force me to kiss him. He jumped back and held his bleeding jaw, then tried to kiss me again. When the door burst open I smacked Carson in the face, kicked him away, and ran to Nikkie, who had opened the door. After I calmed down a bit I walked over to my mother's jewelry box and took out the necklace. After I put it on I walked over to Carson and kicked him in the leg with my left leg and walked right past Ed, Al and Nikkie and went straight to the train station without going to say goodbye to Carson's parents, because I hadn't brought anything with me.

I sat on the bench looking at the necklace and thought back to when my mother last wore it. I was about 4 years old and thought that it looked so pretty on her. There was an emerald in the center of the key charm. The key charm unlocked a small box that I had in my suitcase back at the hotel room in central. My mother had promised the necklace to me when I was 4, and now 11 years later I'm sitting alone on a bench in the middle of a small snowstorm.

Then I think of what today is, my birthday is in a few weeks and its going to be a sad birthday again this year, or maybe not I think looking up to find Ed, Al, Nikkie, and Winry walking up to me.

"Are you alright? What happened back there?" Ed asked sitting next to me on the bench.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking about something from my past" I said looking at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nikkie's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna have you gone up to the tree house recently?" I asked Anna.

"No Nikkie I haven't gone up to the tree house recently, but you can go if you want, I just want to go get something, so Ed why don't you go with Nikkie and Al, I'll be right there." Anna said walking into the house. When we got to the foot of the tree house I started up the ladder, and when we got inside, Ed and Al had looks of surprise, while I smiled and walked to the shelf and picked up my old baby doll.

"This is your tree house? It's huge! What is that?" Ed asked open mouthed pointing at my baby doll.

"Yup this is the tree house. It was built by my dad when I was 2. Anna and I always played in here when we were little. The shelves over there are all Anna's stuff. This is the baby doll I had since I was 2ish, I was holding it when Anna and I walked into the living room and saw our murdered parents. I was 4, so I really didn't understand that they couldn't come back. Anna was determined that wasn't true. It's kind of sad when you think about it, I saw my parents die while holding this baby doll, but I did get it from my mom right after this tree house was built. Anna got a similar baby doll it's in her room somewhere. But I haven't been in this tree house since I was 8 or 9, right before Anna and I left Silent Field 5 years ago." I explained.

When I was just about to put it down we heard someone inside the house scream. I dropped it and we got out of the tree house to see what was going on.

When we got to my parents room door, it was locked from the inside.

"Anna are you alright? Let me in before I break the door open." Ed yelled banging on the door.

"No Ed, there's a key in the box inside my room. Nikkie would know which one." Anna yelled to us.

We went into her room and found the box she meant, the one with the purple rose on the lid; I opened the box and grabbed the key.

When I got the door open Anna slapped Carson, kicked him away and ran to me. After she had calmed down a little, she walked over to the jewelry box, grabbed and put on the necklace she had gotten from mom, kicked Carson in the leg with her left leg, I flinched, and walked away, all the way to the train station.

When we found her, she was sitting on a bench at the train station looking blankly at the necklace. Winry was with us.

"Are you alright? What happened back there?" Ed asked sitting next to Anna on the bench.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking about something from my past" she said looking at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~ In central ~~~~~~

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Nikkie asked.

"Umm 5:30" I said looking at my watch.

Al went back to the hotel while Ed, Nikkie, and I went to a karaoke place for dinner. Halfway through our meal a waitress handed a note to me.

"From the gentleman at the bar." She said pointing to the bar.

I looked at the bar and saw Roy possibly half-drunk looking at me. I opened the note and it said:

Why don't you or your sister do some karaoke?

~ Roy

"What does that say?" Ed asked me when I crumpled the note up.

"Well I guess I'm going to do some karaoke. Unless you do it Nikkie." I said obviously confusing Ed and Nikkie both.

"Anna, we both know I can't sing. Wait why do you have to sing karaoke?" Nikkie asked.

"The person at the bar said I should do it." I said pointing to the bar.

When I got up to go to the karaoke platform I was thinking of a song to sing this one comes to mind,

Best damn thing

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A! Always give me what I want

Give me a V! Be very very good to me

R! Are you gonna treat me right?

I! I can put up a fight

Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud

Let me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

When I finish I get lots of cheers, mainly from Nikkie, Ed, and I think Roy, I'm not really sure because I was blushing out of control and possibly might have fainted if I didn't think of my parents a week before my 6th birthday. I smiled what possibly looked like a sad smile and went to sit down when a drunk came up to me; I knew who it was right away.

"So Roy did you like my singing?" I asked pushing him away from me.

"It was good" he said giving me thumbs up.

(next chapter~ the Photograph)


	18. Chapter 18

When we got back to the hotel, I went straight to my suitcase and once I opened it I grabbed the small box that was in it. I picked up the small box and put my key charm and put it inside the small key hole. When I turned the key in the hole it opened and I found a picture and a couple of small boxes, 4 to be exact, 2 for me, and 2 for Nikkie. They were from my parents' one from each, the ones to me are for me to open on my 16th birthday, and the ones for Nikkie are for her to open on my 16th birthday at the same time it says on a piece of paper at the bottom of the box. Under the note is a photograph of me when I think I was 2 or 3 because Nikkie was still a baby. I saw 3 other people than my parents, Nikkie and me; I couldn't tell who they were. I decided to figure it out later.

"Hey Anna what are those? And are you going to open the door for Ed? 'cause he is banging on the door and disturbing the peace." Nikkie yelled into my ear. She was also waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't known that Nikkie and Ed were trying to get my attention; I must've been day dreaming.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nikkie I was thinking and couldn't hear anything. Hey Ed stop your banging on the door and get your butt in here." I yelled to Ed smirking.

"Why didn't you answer like 5 minutes ago?" Ed asked looking at me.

"My head was 'somewhere else'. That means I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"So what was in the box?" Nikkie asked me trying to see what I had.

"There are 4 little boxes, a note and a photograph. 2 of the boxes are for me and 2 for you, but the note says that we can't open them until I turn 16, and that's in what, 2-3 weeks. But I can't figure out who 3 of the people in this picture are, there's you, me, mom, dad, and then a woman, and 2 kids who I have no idea who they are." I said to Nikkie.

"Can I see that?" Nikkie asked.

I handed Nikkie the photograph and saw her get a confused expression.

(Me: ok I'll give the reader a chance to guess who is in the photograph. But you will only get this if you have seen any pictures of the TV or Graphic Novel Series. Ok I'm starting, there are: Anna, Nikkie, their mom, their dad, a woman with long Chestnut hair, a little boy with Blonde hair and Golden eyes, and a little toddler with Brown hair. I really think that the one description gave it away. LR: man this is really hard, please tell us the answer; I'll give you a cookie. Me: I know how good a cookie is but sorry I can't. You'll just have to find out later. And no gossiping/ cheating. LR: please just a little hint? Me: fine ( ) here's a pic for you to look at.)(ok so the pic wont show up sorry)

"Anna you know that I can't remember anything from this age, I'm like a year old in this picture." Nikkie said handing me back the picture.

"I thought so; I'll just figure it out in the morning." I said looking at Ed, "I think you should leave" I said kissing him on the cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Once I fell asleep I saw some of my oldest memories. I and some other boy sitting on the floor when I was about a year old, then I slapped him. After he started to cry I started at the same time.

The next was my 4th birthday. I saw the golden eyed boy getting picked on by some neighborhood boys. The boy wasn't from this town so the other kids picked on him for it. I seemed to have gotten mad that they were picking on him. I stepped in front of the little boy and gave the best lecture possibly anyone under the age of 10 ever said. Then I see myself, the little boy, and the very little boy eating cake, I was the only one of the three of us with hardly any cake on my face, the little boy had cake on his nose, cheeks, forehead. The very little boy had cake covering his whole face, like he had missed his mouth (he probably did).

I sat up strait. I just think I figured out who the other 3 people in the photograph were. I got out of bed and exited the room. I walked over to the room Ed and Al were staying in. when I knocked on the door, the only sound in the silent night, I heard someone else in the hallway. I pulled my blanket up over my head and turned towards the door because it had started to open.

"Who's there?" Al asked.

"It's me, is Ed awake?" I asked softly.

"Anna? I don't know if big brother is awake. Why did you ask? And why are you out of your room?" Al asked.

"Who's at the door, Al?" Ed asked coming to the door.

"Ed it's me, I figured out who was in the picture." I said.

"Anna? I thought you were asleep. What do you mean when you said you figured out who was in the picture? Who is in the picture?" Ed asked.

"Can I come in? I feel like someone is watching us, and its creeping me out big time." I said looking down the hall.

"Sure come in." Ed said.

Once I got in and sat on the couch, I took the blanket off my head and pushed my hair out of my face.

"There were 3 people in the picture that I didn't know who they were. I got a memory of my 4th birthday and it had the same 2 kids in it. I was saving the one from being beat up. Then I got a view of the kids and I eating cake, I was the cleanest of the three of us. The older of the 2 boys had less cake on his face then the younger of the 2, half the cake was on his face. Once I had seen that I noticed who the people were." I said.

"Who were they?" Ed asked.

"Look at it and see yourself." I said handing him the picture.

"Huh? Don't you mean look for yourself, not look at yourself." Ed asked grabbing the picture, "Oh now I know what you mean. Wait a minute that's me?" Ed asked me startled.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are. And Al is sitting on your mom's lap. Ok I'm sorry if I embarrass you, but you both look absolutely adorable." I said to them yawning, "I think I should go back to my room, before I fall asleep in your room." I said yawning. I got up and walked to the door with my blanket.

"See you later." I said opening the door. I shuffled out of the room, and had only gotten a few feet when I fell with a piercing pain in my leg, and the urge to sneeze.

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed loudly, my bandana falling over my eyes.

(O_O what happened?)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Ah-ha I finally found you! I'm taking you to the big house Spheris." Said a man, then he handcuffed me.

"Ah-choo, ah-choo, ah-choo, Ah-choo!" I sneezed, "what are you talking about? Ah-choo! Ed this person thinks I'm someone else and handcuffed me ah-choo! Why can't I stop sneezing ah-choo!" I sneezed.

"Anna? Hey what are you doing to Anna?" Ed yelled walking out of his room.

"Kid I don't know what this girl put into your head, but she's the wanted murderer Spheris." The man said.

"No she isn't, that's Anna smith, the state alchemist. Now let her go." Ed said "Who is Spheris? And what does she look like?"

I sneezed about a hundred more times.

"Spheris has long brown hair and brown eyes, also seems very tall, but wears heels." The man said.

"Look at Anna's eyes; she has blue eyes, not brown." Ed yelled.

"I feel dizzy. Why is there some liquid at my ankles?" I said before passing out.

"Big Brother, Anna's bleeding!" Al yelled pointing at my leg.

"Anna!" Ed fell to his knees and shook my shoulder wildly, taking my bandana off from covering my face. I then felt myself being picked up by Al.

(OMG what just happened? O_O)


	21. Authors Note

Ok so my mom just told me that using song lyrics in my story is plagiarism, so in order to make it up to the bands ill give them all the amazing credit for their awesome songs:

I thank the band(s):

EVANESCENCE- for **Bring me to life**

Avril Lavigne- for **Best Damn Thing**

and any other songs that I have used that I'm too lazy to figure if I used them or not


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Ok this is a shout out for ms. Cheerful – THX for reviewing on my story so much

If you want a shout out then review but say anything but update soon)

Chapter start

The next morning when I woke up, I tried to move my arms, but they only swung. I looked up and saw my arms handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"Wha- what's going on?!" I yelled.

"You can't get away Spheris. Once your wound heals you're going to jail." The cop said coming closer to me.

"What are you talking about? My name is Anna Smith, not Spheris. Where's Ed?" I yelled.

"Stop putting on the act, Spheris. I know you tricked those two kids into thinking you were someone else. Also you could have changed your eye color with ease." The cop yelled.

I'm not that damn what's her name; I'm an enhanced regular 15 year old girl. Can I make a phone call please?" I asked almost defeated.

"Fine, but I'll be listening in." he said.

Once I got the phone I dialed mustang's number.

"Hello?" Roy asked

"It's me Anna; I'm being falsely accused of being a murderer. Bring all my paperwork and get your butt over here fast. Oh and get Ed, Al, and Nikkie please. Goodbye." I said into the phone.

"Who is Nikkie?" the cop asked.

"My little sister" I yelled.

A while later there was a knock on the door. When the cop opened the door, in came Roy, Ed, Al, and Nikkie. Roy came over to me and handed me all my paperwork (birth certificate, etc.). I motioned to the cop to come over.

"This is my birth certificate this proves that I'm not that lady you keep calling me.

Name: Anna Leah Smith

DOB: May 26, 1899

Gender: Female

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Chestnut

Sibling(s): Nikkie Tasmin Smith

Parents: Deceased

The cop looked up at me.

"Now let this girl go and leave her alone" Roy told the cop. He walked out of the room without his handcuffs.

"Hey! Wait you forgot your- never mind" I huffed. I clapped my hands and touched the handcuffs. The handcuffs broke into a million pieces.

"Thanks Roy for bringing my birth certificate to show to that idiot of a cop," I said rolling up my pants legs and looking at the holes in them. My eyes grew wide, "I didn't know that it was that bad," I huffed moving my right leg, "at least I can still move my right leg."

Soon a nurse came into the room to say visiting hours were over. Ed and Nikkie were trying to figure out who was going to stay with me in the hospital. It seems Ed won because before she left Nikkie said something to Ed and came over to me and said goodbye.

"Bye Anna," Nikkie paused and started to whisper, "tell me if something happens will you and take your medication. I'll see you first thing in the morning." Nikkie then left after shooting a glare at Ed. I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Ed asked me.

"I'm laughing at the glare my sister gave you. She is probably really pissed at both of us;" Ed looked confused, "you because you should have been watching me. I didn't tell her that I was leaving the room. But both reasons have a counter. I left and tripped in the door of your room half asleep. Also I didn't want to wake her up at like 3am because of something she was too young to remember." I laughed. Then I remembered what Nikkie also told me to do. I grabbed the package from the side table. I took my medication like I was told noting the look on Ed's face.

"What's that look for, Ed? I'm just taking my medication." I then smiled.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing." I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

(review so I can get more ideas give me an idea on what to do next, I'm thinking about having Anna sing again)(ill try to give shout outs to you people who review) (FYI I'm not the best speller so don criticize me for it)


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Another shout out for ms. Cheerful for giving me the idea for this and the next chapter. Hope you like)

A few days later

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days since Anna was released from the hospital. We were all back at the hotel. I was on my way back from the front desk after calling Winry to come and fix the hole in Anna's leg. On my way back to my room, I saw Anna's door open and Anna came out, closed the door, and walked out the exit. I followed her, what else was I supposed to do? Last time I left Anna alone, something horrible almost happened (referring to silent field). A few minutes later Anna was standing on the edge of the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna's Pov (My Pov) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I needed some fresh air, so I walked to the lake. I stood by the bench facing the water. I sat down and marveled at the reflection of the moon on the lake. For no reason at all I started to sing.

SUPERCHICK

Stand In The Rain Lyrics

She never slows down.

She doesn't know why

but she knows that when she's all alone,

feels like its all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,

the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself

and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything she's running from

wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

Once I finished singing I sat down. My left leg started to hurt a bit. I felt someone sit next to me on the bench. I looked up.

"You know, you are a great singer." Ed said.

"Oh really, I didn't know you were following me." I said, our faces getting closer. Soon there was physically no room between our faces. We closed that gap quickly. I soon found my arms around his neck and his around my waist. The kiss lasted a few more minutes after that. Ed pulled away first. We talked for a few more minutes after that. When we were leaving a woman blocked our path.

"Well, well, well, looks like I met my look alike." She said.

The woman took out a knife and started towards us.

(Fight scene up next. Please review and give me some good ideas)


	24. Leverage XD

Ok so I wont update any of my stories until someone other than reviews on Brothers and sisters or I get a question on B&S Q&A (Brothers & Sisters Questions & Answers) the more Questions or reviews I get the faster I update

I think I'm now evil

Plz ask a question


End file.
